If I Stay
by SydT99
Summary: Should I stay? Or should I leave? My whole family is gone, it's only just me. Who even needs me? But my boyfriend needs me. I don't know, what should I do?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Ally?" My 6 year old brother Max shook me softly.

" Mhmm" I groaned half asleep.

"Ally mom wants you to wake up, or you're gonna be late for school!" Max said walking out of my room.

School.

The one place where I enjoy being at besides home. I get to learn new things every day and I get to show off my musical skills. I looked over to my clock that was next to my bed and it read 7:15 which meant I have 20 minutes to get ready. I quickly got out of bed and swiftly walked in my closed to receive a light pink dress with my brown sandals. As soon as I got dressed I headed to the restroom and brushed my teeth and applied lipgloss along with eyeliner and mascara. I then went back to my room and plugged in my curling iron and quickly did my hair. Soon enough I was ready to leave the house. I grabbed my stuff and ran down the stairs to see my mom, dad and Max sitting at the table.

" Hey mom, is it okay if I ride the bus this morning?" I asked grabbing an apple from the counter.

" Sure Ally." She smiled. " But remember I'm picking up you and Max from school today."

" I'll remember." I said. " Got to go you guys, or I'm gonna be late." I quickly went over to my mom and dad and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. I then went over to Max and ruffled his hair making it messy.

" Hey!" Max shouted trying to fix his hair.

" Sorry little bro" I laughed as I walked out of the the house. Today was gonna be a great day, I could tell.

As I was walking into school, I was greeted by my great friend Trish who had the biggest smile on her face.

" Who is it?" I laughed knowing that she had gotten a new boyfriend but she wouldn't tell me until today.

" Oh my gosh Ally he's so amazing." Trish gushes over this new guy. " You know him too, his name is Dez." Trish smiles at thought of him.

I stopped dead in my tracks. " You mean Austin's friend Dez?" I asked facing towards her.

" Yeah he's just so dreamy." Trish says.

" Aww how cute, you guys will be great together, I can already tell." I smiled.

" Thanks Ally." She hugged me. "Speaking of Austin..How are you guys doing?" She asked.

" I guess we're doing good. His band is taking off which is really good, and I'm just trying to get into a good college with a music program, but he's cool with that." I said walking towards class.

" That's good, so hey you want to hang out after school today?" Trish asks as we get to our first period class together which we surprisingly have together since it was an honors class.

I sighed, " I can't today Trish, my mom is picking me up today. She wants to have a family day today."

" Well if you decide you want to hang out with someone I'm always a phone call away." She smiles at me.

" Always Trish." I say.

School took forever today. Don't get me wrong I love it there, but sometimes the people can get annoying. Thankfully it was the end of the day and I was standing outside waiting for my mom and dad to pick me up.

" Ally!" I heard someone called me. I turned around to see Austin coming towards me, with his bandmates. I walked over to him and asked him, "Are you leaving?"

" Yeah Ally! My band just got a gig at place 5 hours from Miami. Which means I'm gonna be gone for a few days." Austin said excited, but I could tell he was sad because he was leaving me.

" Well have fun, also be careful while driving over there, the sky isn't looking to good." I said sadly looking up at the sky to see dark clouds rolling over the blue sky that I saw this morning.

" You know I love you right?" Austin says embracing me into a hug.

" Always." I said closing my eyes and enjoying this moment before he takes off. Before I knew it, I heard a honk signaling to me that it was time to go.

I sighed and stepped back from Austin, and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. Before he could react I pulled away and softly said," I love you too Austin. Have fun on your trip." And turned away to began walking to my parents car.

Once I got into the car, my parents drove away. I looked outside to see Austin waving at me sadly. I waved backed at him and whispered, " I love you always."

I turned towards my mom and asked her," So where are we going?"

Before she could speak, a loud crack of thunder boomed throughout the area and it started pouring. " Well I really wanted to spend time outdoors but I guess that's ruined." My mom looked out the window. " I guess the only thing we can do now is go home. Sorry Alls." She said.

" Oh no it's okay, I have homework to do anyways." I gave her a small smile.

My thoughts drifted towards Austin as we were driving home. All I could think of was him and I cuddling when he had no band rehearsals or any gigs. Oh how I miss those times. Before I could react I heard my mom yell, " LESTER LOOK OUT!" And darkness took upon me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens. They wake me up as they come closer. 'What happened?' I thought as I rubbed my head in pain. I slowly stand up, and look around to witness the scene. I see a gray car rolled over on its side with the drivers door dented in. I got a closer look and paused, 'Weird that almost looks like my car.' I pushed away that feeling, and continue to look around. About 5 ft away I see a red jeep flipped over, what seems to have red oozing blood coming out underneath. Before I could take a closer look two ambulances along with a few fire trucks come into the area. They quickly halted to a stop as one of them jumped out yelling, "We need stretchers!"

He ran over to the gray car that I saw earlier, and quickly looked around. I decided to walk over to him and ask him, "Do you know what happened?"  
I inwardly groaned after asking the question. Of course he doesn't what happened Ally. I scowled at my consciousness and waited for him to answer me. But instead I received no answer like he didn't know I was there. I just stared at him annoyed, to see if he would turn his attention towards me. But of course he didn't. I walked closer, and crossed my arms and said, " Look mister, the least you can do is answer me. Now I'm gonna ask you again, where am -"

"I've got something! I need two stretchers ASAP! " the paramedic said. " I've got a girl who seems to be in her teens, and I got a little boy who looks no older then 7." Another two paramedics ran over with two stretchers and helped rolled over the car.

" . !" I screamed. My brother Max laid on the pavement with blood oozing from his head. He was so pale. I walked over to him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Max," I sobbed. I looked over next to him, and I quickly shut my eyes. The person next to him, was me.

"They're still alive," I overheard the paramedic say. "Barely breathing but alive."

ALIVE?! How am I still alive if I can still see my body?

" Where are the parents?" One of the paramedics asked.

" We found them in the ditch over there." He pointed. " They must flew from the car. They've already been taken to crossroads." (A/N I don't know if this is a real hospital. But if it is I don't own it.

" Alright let's take this kids to crossroads." One of the paramedics said. The other two paramedics rolled me and max to different ambulances and put us in. I quickly ran over to Max, and kissed him on the forehead before heading back to mine.

I sat down and looked at myself. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I had cuts and bruises all over my face and body. I was so pale, I could've been easily been mistaken to be dead. I slowly shut my eyes, and tried to wake myself up from this dream. I soon realized that this wasn't a dream it was real life.


End file.
